


Dream Walk

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Dream Meetings, F/M, Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy Oneshot, Look this is really just a self indulgent little thing, Oneshot, Shape Shifters, Who has the brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: What would happen if the person you knew in your dreams turned up in your town and you're both monsters?I had an idea and I wrote it in one sitting. It's just. Self-indulgent stuff okay. I wanted Fluff.It's just super-indulgent fluff.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s), The Prince (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Dream Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is so AU it's closer to original fiction with borrowed characters
> 
> A note; while technically snatcher; personality-wise closer to Prince (not so jerky)

The little girl sniffled as she sat on the forest floor. Her silver hair laid around her as her long ears drooped down.

“Sena….” she whimpered. She winced as little fairies brushed against her cheek.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! In a dream you can smile!”

She looked up in shock. A young boy was kneeling in front of her. He had a smattering of freckles over his nose. Bright gold eyes were wide as he smiled.

“W-Wha… A prince?” She wiped her eyes as she sniffled, “Are you a prince?” She asked.

“I can be!” he grabbed her hands and pulled her up, “For a fairy I’ll be your prince?”

“Fairy?” she tilted her head as the fairies played with her hair, “I’m not.. I mean…” She sighed and flicked her ears, “I’m not pretty enough to be a fairy.” she huffed a little red.

“I think you are! The prettiest Miss Fairy!” He grinned as he wiped leaves from her skirt.

She puffed her cheeks up but sighed, giving a small smile, “okay.” She gave in and grinned, wiping her eyes.

“Well!” the prince grinned, “Let’s play!”

“O-Okay!” She smiled. At least in a dream. She’d be a fairy.

  
  


\-----

The little girl woke up and gave a stretch in the morning light. She had a big smile. Yesterday was past. And she had a good dream. She smiled, wondering if she’d see him again tomorrow night. She yawned as she got up to get ready for school.

\-----

The young woman chewed on her straw as she thought back to the first time she dreamt of the Prince and smiled. She gave a big yawn before she leaned on her violet haired friend.

“Rough night?” They asked with a smirk, “You spend it with some guy?”

“Only in my dreams.” she yawned again, “I’m just working a lot of late shifts.” she sipped on her drink with a sigh. Her black hair peeking from under her hat, “Plus my other job. Just. Tired. Take me away, Craft.” she sighed. She leaned on their arm dozing a bit.

They laughed and patted her head, “It’ll be over soon. I’m sure inventory can only go on for so long.”

“Free me.” She cracked her back and began to sip on her drink more. She chewed on the tapioca pearls as they got in her mouth, her large canines digging into them as she did, “I just want to sleep. Sleep is fun. Sleep is dreamy.” She snickered as she went to take another sip.

“AHAHAHAHAHAA!”

A loud laugh caused her to choke, gripping her cup tightly, hand transforming into a clawed wolf’s paw, destroying the cup sending her drink all over her. She sputtered and hacked as she forced her arm back to normal hoping no one saw her. She felt tears well up as she tore off ahead of her friend to find a bathroom to clean up. Globs of tears falling down her cheeks as she ran past a table of young men.

The one who laughed stopped and watched her run past, golden eyes wide in confusion.

“Hey! Moony! Wait up!” Her friend called chasing after. They shot a glare at the group as they vanished into the shopping center.

Eclipse hid in the bathroom stall. Her sleeve torn from the sudden transformation. She wiped at her eyes aggressively. She couldn’t go to work like that. She pulled her phone out to text her manager, barely able to read her phone. She’d have to go change before work and that would take time. She wished she wasn’t so easy to cry. She sighed as she folded her knees up as she sat in the stall. She hid her face as she cried. She wanted to just go home and sleep. At least in her sleep, she wasn’t such a mess.

Soon. She’d go home and dream. At least there she’d be able to talk to the prince. He always made things better. She gave a small smile as she sniffled. At least she had her dreams.

  
  


\-------

  
  
  


“I feel terrible. I really messed up today I fear.” The prince sighed as he leaned on his hands.

“Why do you say that?” The silver-haired young woman tilted her head as she played with a few fairies in the woods, “I don’t think a prince as nice as you can mess up.”

“Well, A prince I am here. I’m not when awake.” he sighed, “I really did mess up. I need to keep my mouth shut.”

“Awake?” she frowned, “And why? You have a good voice. And.” she snickered, “Unique laugh.”

“That! That’s the issue!” He stood up with a frown, he ruffled his perfectly styled hair into a mess. “I accidentally caused a big scene today!”

“What?” she asked again confused.

“I made a girl cry with my laugh.” he buried his face in his hands.

She felt the heat in her face. That afternoon. No. she began to laugh nervously, “Oh I get it. This is like. Where something happens during the day and then you think about it. Like your daily life bleeds into your dreams.” She brushed her hair back behind her long pointed ears.

“Excuse me?” He paled, confused himself, “I’m. Talking about today, what are..”

“I got spooked at the mall today.” She laughed rubbing her reddened cheek, “I thought I heard your laugh, because it’s so unique. But I know that’s not possible and since I was so tired from work I just. Crushed my drink. All over.” she sighed, “I ruined my work uniform. So I went and cried in the bathroom for an hour.”

He froze and grabbed her hands, “A-An hour!?” he gasped, “I-I made you cry for AN HOUR?!”

“Y-You didn’t?” She tilted her head concerned, she began to laugh in her confusion. “You’re only a dream right? So you can’t make me cry for an hour. I made myself cry because I ruined my uniform.”

“I’m... No. I thought you..” he turned red, “Oh my gods. Oh no. Oh no.” he fell to his knees sitting on the ground, “All these years...”

“Prince?” she asked leaning over him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m. fine. Just. I’m processing a lot of information right now.” He held the sides of his head.

She knelt down and bumped against his cheek softly with her nose giving a small lick, “It’ll be okay. Whatever it is.” she grinned so wide her fangs jutted out.

He turned bright red as he put all the thoughts together, “I-I need to wake up! Right now!”

“Eh? You wake up?” she tilted her head with a frown, “ugh. Why is everything a mess.” she leaned on him.

He felt himself grow hotter embarrassed, his golden eyes darting around. “I’m just having a lot of realizations and emotions!”

“Really prince?” she snickered, “Couldn’t tell.”

“Miss fairy please!” he laughed.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Eclipse sat up in bed groggily. Drool dripping down her muzzle. She gave a wide yawn. Shaking her fur out. She stared at her clawed hand and sighed, “I need to stop changing in my sleep.” she stuck her tongue out as she scratched behind her ear. She stood up and gave a good shake of her fur. She took a deep breath as she slowly returned to normal. She brushed her silver hair back, scowling at the mirror.

“Look at your dumb dye job now.” she groaned, “I can’t afford more hair dye. Not until payday. Not enough hair dye.” she frowned as she grabbed her hairbrush and began to attack the long locks, “I’ll just say a friend pranked me I guess. I just hope Goat is fine with it...” She gave a heavy sigh as she began to braid it over her shoulder and tied it off with a red hair tie. She threw the braid over her shoulder as she looked around her apartment for clothing she hadn’t ruined.

She dropped her head sadly, “Another day of just wearing work clothes I guess.” She pulled on her underwear and the bulky t-shirt with a huff. She patted it down as her stomach growled. Walking to the fridge she sighed at the empty shelves, “I really need to go shopping. But for now! The Diner will have to do!” She beamed. She grabbed a black ball cap and threw it over her cowlicked hair and pulled on some loose jeans. She grabbed her sneakers and bag and headed out, leaving her messy apartment behind.

She smiled as she ran down the street giving a huge leap to overtake a hedge onto another road. She walked right past a young man who’s chestnut hair was pulled back in a low and fluffy ponytail, his eyes trailing after her as she moved to race by him. Her long silver and black hair catching his eye.

She didn’t pay any attention as she walked into the diner with a big smile, “G’Morning!” She greeted with a big wave.

“Good morning!” One of the waitresses smiled, “bar or table?”

“I’m going to sit at the bar as normal!” She laughed making her way to a seat at the end. She spun in the chair as a glass of water was set in front of her.

“Morning Midge!” She grinned, “How’s it going?”

“Always perky!” she laughed, “You getting the usual? It’s a little early.”

“Naw, I’m going to get breakfast for once. I need to go food shopping.” she scratched her cheek, “I think just a double grand slam.”

“I wish I could eat like you!” The server laughed as she pulled her notepad out, “And drink?”

“No, you don’t! It’s expensive and embarrassing!” She stuck her tongue out, “Oh strawberry milk please!” She beamed with her fangs sticking out.

The young man came in, greeted by the hostess, and took a seat a bit down on the bar. His golden eyes focused on the young woman who was too busy stretching out over the counter to notice anything.

“Hello, what can I get ya?” Midge asked him, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Oh coffee, black. And a loaded omelet.” He chuckled lowly, trying to keep his voice down.

“Comin up!” She headed towards the back placing the orders in.

She headed back towards the girl at the end of the bar, “So heard you ran off on Craft yesterday, what’s up with that? They were so worried!” She huffed, “Are you okay? Are you sick again?”

“I’m fine midge.” she waved her hand sheepishly, “I just got spooked. You know me.” she sighed and rested her cheek on the counter tiredly, “Work’s been really rough. We’re pushing so much cargo right now and I’m one of the only ones who can work that late, we have too many kids who can’t lift 40 pounds let alone 100 pounds of freight.” she groaned.

“You should at least text them. They’ve been freaking in group chat.” Midge sighed and placed a hand to her cheek with a frown, “My phone won’t shut up.”

“I knowww I just. I was so tired after work I went and passed out.” Eclipse mumbled, “I’ll text them. I promise. But Moony wants food!” she sat up laughing, “I’m starving.”

“You always are! I swear you eat more than anyone I know and I have 3 brothers!” Midge snickered hearing the bell, “Hold that thought, Moony.”

Moony. Her name was Moony. How odd. He sipped on his coffee as he watched her and the server. Moony.. He swore the girl from the other day was also named that. The one with the drink. He couldn’t be positive but she did look a lot like the woman in his dreams. She seemed a little more baby faced, and clearly not a fairy. However, he could see silver hair that stuck out under her hat. She was a lot stronger looking as well. He sighed. He was most likely just imagining the similarities. He cut into his omelet as it was placed in front of him, doing his best to not steal gazes at her.

“Thanks, Midge!” she beamed as she got her food, she folded her hands up as she smiled, “May the moon bless this meal~! Let’s dig in!” She grinned as she started to eat happily, “I wuv da diner’s bacon and egsh! Sho Good!” She spoke with her mouth full.

“I’ll let Cookie know!” Midge giggled, turning towards the kitchen window. “Hey Cooks! Eclipse is singing your praises again!” She called back. 

The ginger stuck her head out with a wave, “Thanks, Hun! Always a pleasure!”

Wait, was her name Eclipse? Not Moony? He frowned as he chewed on his breakfast. His head was pounding. He didn’t even have a way to confirm his thoughts. Let alone actually do anything about it. It was all just a hypothesis based on his dream. He blinked in shock seeing she had already finished eating and was busy paying, while he still worked on his food. He had to be wrong there was no way. He hurried to finish eating and paid, chasing out after her trying to keep a low profile. He walked a few feet behind her as she sang to herself.

“Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna; Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog; Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna; Nug a tir na nog.” she chirped happily as she headed down the street, her hair swinging behind her, hair tie falling out.

  
  


He bent down to pick it up and sighed. He took a deep breath and walked to catch up, his long legs easily closing the distance.

“Excuse me, Miss?” he called out, heart racing as he waited for her to look at him. This could confirm his suspicions if they spoke.

She jolted stopping and turning. She was pale in the face. Her eyes going wide seeing him.

“You, um. Lost your hair tie.” he held it out on his hand.

She reached back pulling her hair forward with a red tone across her face, “T-Thank you!” she took it with a quick bow, “G-Goodbye!” She scrambled running off. She was tired. Far too tired. She needed to go sleep more or something. She was seeing things she shouldn’t. She’d just. Go to work early! That’s it! Some hard labor would wake her up!

He was left standing on the street perplexed. He covered his mouth in his hand. With that reaction... Did she recognize him? He frowned. He looked around making sure no one was around and smirked. Black wisps covered him as he merged with the shadows, sailing across the walls after her curiously. If she was the fairy from his dreams. He felt his two-dimensional face grow hotter, well if she was. Then he really wanted to confirm it.

He followed her as she headed towards a warehouse. She went in the back with a heavy sigh.

“Oh, you’re rather early today.” An older gentleman removed his hat to wipe his brow, “Feeling better?”

“Much better today!” She smiled, “Sorry again for calling out early, Goat. I figured though I can come in early and try to get more freight moved! Sooner the better right?” She flexed with a sharp smile.

“You know it kiddo!” he laughed and placed a hand on her head, he stole her cap with a frown. “What’s with the hair?”

“Bad joke from a ..friend.” she huffed, “I can’t buy dye to fix it until Friday.”

“Well, just make sure you fix it as soon as possible.” he sighed, “You know the rule.”

“Yeah Yeah. I know.” she sighed, pulling her hat back on. “So what should I move today?”

“Well, we have a few stocks in b sector that the trucks here for already so if you want to go load it up---” he didn’t finish as she ran off. He smirked, giving a jolly laugh. “She’s such a good worker.”

The shadow tilted his head as he trailed after her. So she was a warehouse worker. That was interesting. It explained why she seemed stronger than he thought she should be. He sighed inwardly at the thought. He looked almost identical from dream to reality. Minus a few minor superficial details. He tugged at his mane with a frown. He didn’t even fit the role of a prince. 

He hid above the shelves watching from over the boxes as she grabbed multiple at once stacking them up. He wondered how light they were as she didn’t break a sweat as she worked. She ran them to and from the truck, stocking it up until the order was in. She waved the driver off with a big grin before moving onto the next.

Curiosity over took him as he slithered down into the truck before it left. He returned to human form to try and lift a box and felt his back pop. He gasped in shock. He melted once more and slithered back. She was throwing boxes around like they were empty! He stared at her as she kept running around. Just what kind of girl was she to treat them like pillows! He spent the afternoon moving around the warehouse walls watching her. She never took a break. Not even to eat. She’d pause now and then for water thankfully. He frowned, that wasn’t healthy. He slunk into her shadow as she went to clock out.

“Good night, Goat! Crows!!” She called.

A few other men laughed as they waved, “have a good day off!”

“Goodnight, Nightingale!” The man laughed as he waved her off, “Don’t stay up late!” 

She stuck her tongue out, “I won’t!”

The shadow kept pace so he’d not be moved from her shadow as she left the warehouse. She stopped in front of the grocery store and sighed. She pulled her phone out to check her banking app.

“Oh. I’m better than I thought. Maybe I CAN get some hair dye.” she blinked, fang peeking over her bottom lip as she did. She grinned widely, her sharp teeth sticking out as she did. He felt his heart jump at her smile.

“Food!” She grinned heading into the shop. She hummed lightly to herself as she thought of her shopping list.

He pulled away from her shadow and took human form once more. He walked in after her. He should actually pick up some groceries himself. He wondered what they needed at the dorm. He frowned trying to recall, he could just text his brother but. He stopped. Ah, his phone he pulled it out and jumped seeing all the missed calls and texts. He hurriedly called his brother.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked quietly peeking around the shelves at her.

“I DON’T KNOW MISTER NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE!” His brother snapped, “I’ve been so worried! You just ran off this morning!”

“Sorry I was. A shadow most of the day honestly.” he pulled a few bags of chips from the shelf, “I was trying to sate a curious thought. Do we need anything food wise?”

“Well that explains the phone but you aren’t off the hook. What were you spying on? And stuff for lunches. I hate campus food.” His brother groaned, “Ru.”

“I wasn’t... Spying. Per-say.” he tried to find a better word, “Just. You know those weird dreams I always have? With the fairy woman?”

“Your wet dreams, sadly yes I know.” 

“They are not! Well. Not always. LOOK.” he frowned red in the face. He watched the young woman as she stood in front of the meat counter. He chuckled as she was eyeing the cuts with a huge smile. “Anyhow, I was talking with her the other night and. Well, this won’t be any stranger than me.” he sighed, “I think she’s real? And lives in town?”

“Arulius.”

“What?! Look some things lined up just right so.. I ran out to see if I could maybe run into her again.” he laughed nervously.

“Are you serious? So what. Did you?”

“Yes, I think so. However, she’s far different…”

“Well, you’re a prince in your dreams. Not some shadow snake shade.” His brother pointed out flatly.

“Yeah. But I may have. Interacted with her directly? And I think she recognized me?”

“Is she cute?” there was a hint of sarcasm to his brother’s tone.

“If I said yes, very. Would you judge me?” he turned red, “She’s incredibly cute. And I hate it. How do I just approach like hey I think I met you in my dreams since I was like 8. Would that be too forward? But I mean we’ve been talking for 18 years at night.”

“I’m going to laugh when this backfires.”

“You’re already laughing!” Arulius huffed and hung up. He grabbed a loaf of bread and walked up to the deli counter to get some sliced meats for lunches. He kept gazing over towards the meat counter where she seemed to be getting a LOT of raw cuts. He gave a low laugh. He stopped when she jolted and looked around in a slight panic. He’d have to keep his laughter down. He sighed a single tear on his eye. He didn’t want to make her cry again.

  
  


Eclipse sighed as she gathered her spoils and headed towards the snack aisle. She grabbed a few boxes of cakes and balanced them and the meats perfectly in a stack that shouldn’t have kept its balance as she did. She hummed as she headed towards the self-checkout. She peeked out the doors. It was still light out, she was off the next few days. Even though she knew she’d spend most of the next two nights as a wolf she was happy. She frowned, well minus yesterday’s incident. She turned red recalling it all embarrassed she had partially transformed in public, “but when I get home and eat! I can sleep! I can talk to Prince!” She chirped.

Arulius felt his face turn red as he overheard her comment. That sealed it. She was the fairy. He gulped and looked at his hand flinching. He willed the blackened claws back to his human shape and frowned, he’d have to sleep as a snake tonight. He sighed as he smiled. At least he could talk to her that night.

\-----

“Are you feeling better?” She asked as he held onto her hand and spun her as they danced in the glowing woods.

“Yes.” he smirked and took her other hand, “I confirmed a few things today!” he grinned cheekily. She turned red, ears drooping.

“What does that mean?” she stammered as he pulled her close. Even in a dream, she could smell the dried roses on his clothing and the smell of ink on his fingertips.

“Well, one, we’re both people sharing a dream it seems.” he started and blinked as she tensed up. “What’s wrong?”

Her face was deathly pale, “L-Let go. I don’t like this conversation. I don’t want these dreams to become a nightmare.”

He held firm, “I’m not done. I’ve.” he turned red, “For years I have loved to sleep to meet you. When my girlfriend left me, when I failed my exams, whenever I had a bad day you were here smiling. Even if you were sad, we always had fun. I’ve always thought of you as my best friend. I wished so hard you were real. And Then. You appear like a fairy in my life outside of sleep.”

“I’m..” she tensed, she stared at her hands in horror, the fur creeping up. She pulled away feeling her face stretch, “No… No!” She took off from him, dropping to all fours as her clothing tore into shreds. The wolf ran through the woods in a panic. Nothing but a blur of silver fur.

He stood in shock and frowned chasing after, he tripped on branches and scowled. He closed his eyes, opening them to reveal the solid yellow glow. His body contorted and stretched as the shadows ate him and the fluffy shade flew after the silver wolf, “WAIT!” he called, voice echoing.

“Hey wait!” he called again as he flew through the woods after her. He was trying to process the fact she just became a wolf. Did fairies do that? He scowled as he went through a tree.

She kept running, stopping only as a river blocked her, she turned, seeing the shade a moment too late as he collided into her, sending both into the water. He wrapped around her as she used her clawed hands to cover her face, “Don’t Look!” She begged.

He scowled as he loosened and looked at her closer. A bipedal wolf. He couldn’t help but laugh, “You aren’t a fairy!”

“I Never said I was! You just liked it so I let you call me it!” She fretted as she tried to get away, avoiding his gaze, not even taking in his form. “I’m sorry! This is a nightmare. A nightmare.” she whimpered and flopped on the bank. She covered her face with her hands and whimpered.

The shade flew into her face, “hey look at me.” he kept his voice soft. He moved to face her, “honestly, if you think you’re bad, look at me right now.”

She peeked and her fur stood on end, “Y-You!”

“I’m a monster too!” he laughed, “So don’t feel so bad.” he chuckled and reached to hold her fuzzy face in his hands, “A wolf is pretty cute too.”

“A wolf isn’t cute.” she grumbled, he could feel her blush under the layers of fur. He smirked widely revealing his fanged smile.

“I don’t know. I think so. It beats being a living shadow thing.” he chuckled.

“I think you at least look cool. I’m just a brute.” She huffed tail wagging a bit. He watched and smirked.

“If I said let’s meet in person will you allow it?” he asked softly, “I mean, I met you before.”

She tensed again, tail dropping, ears pinned back, “N-No. we can’t you’re... I’m just.” she began to cry.

“Hey hey! Don’t cry! Just. Let’s meet! There’s that fountain in the shopping center! Let’s meet there at noon! Mostly as I’m sure my alarm’s about to go off…” he sighed.

“I--”

\------

He groaned as he sat up in bed. He yawned as he stretched, black fur rippling as he slithered down the hall, “Marcussss.” he hissed a bit as he slowly took human form in the kitchen, “Think it’d be bad to skip a class?” he covered his mouth as he yawned.

“Yes. I do.” He wheeled over with a scowl, “Are you chasing fairy girl again?” he frowned, “look it’s going to be another Vanessa if you--”

Arulius held up a hand, “nope.” he grinned cheekily, “I swear it won’t. I. Asked her to meet me at the fountain. Well. I don’t know if she agreed, my alarm went off.” he sighed, “But I want to make a good impression!”

His brother sighed and pushed his brother's legs out. Arulius stumbled and floated a bit, tail wisping into existence, “Hey!”

“Do you even hear yourself right now? You want to go meet someone who may not be real, skip a class which you are retaking, after spending yesterday creeping on a girl you don’t know.” He listed off, counting on his fingers, “Are you pecking stupid?”

“Objectively? Yes. You make a good point, however.” he sighed and rubbed his neck stepping back on the kitchen floor, “look I just. If this works out. I’ll just. Have someone I can relate to…” he looked at his brother seriously, “I just want someone I can connect with. With All parts of me. Not just one part of me.” he put a hand on his chest, gripping his shirt. “I just don’t want to be a monster alone.”

“What makes you think she wouldn’t run off seeing you as a shade?” He asked seriously as he went to grab his toast. He crunched into the dry bread, never breaking eye contact, “You thought Vanessa could handle it, now she’s in a psych ward.”

He flinched at his words. “I just. If it’s like our dreams then It’s going to work out. Can you just. Trust your older brother for once?”

“I do trust you. I also just worry. You have a history.” he sighed as he brushed crumbs off his vest, “at least let me tag along.”

“No! You’ll say something to send her away!” he frowned, “You do every time I get interested in a girl!” 

“I’m trying to help you!” Marcus snarled back as he headed out of the kitchen, “You’re a pecking moron when it comes to love and relationships, Ru!”

The young man frowned as he threw a few waffles into the toaster. He wouldn’t let his brother ruin his shot. He smirked a bit as he thought about what to wear to the meet up.

  
  


\------

Eclipse sat in bed pale and wide-eyed. Did that really happen? Did she wolf out in her dream? She looked at a clawed hand and brushed her fur and ears back with a heavy sigh. The fountain in the shopping district huh? She flopped on her stomach, tail swishing back and forth. She grabbed her phone holding down to pull her assistant up, “Call Craft.”

“Calling Craft-mobile.” it registered and began to ring. And ring.

“Please pick up.” She whimpered.

“MOONY~!” they sang, “Good morning starlight~!”

“Craft I need help.” She howled, “I think … I have a date?” she mumbled as she flushed. Her tail wagged faster. “I have nothing to wear. I ruined all my clothing again.”

“I don’t understand how you keep doing that.” they laughed, “but I think I have something that can work! Shall I head over? Should I grab Midge?”

“No no I just. I don’t know it may not be a real date, just a meet up. But also may not. I just.” she covered her muzzle with her paws as her phone sat on her bed. She gave a sad arooo as she sighed, “I just need clothes. Something practical I guess.”

“Hrm. Okay. I have an idea. I’ll be over shortly! Try to clean up some! I don’t want to trip again!” they snickered, “Love you Moony~!”

“Love you Craft.” she sighed as they hung up. 

She got off her bed and walked around. She gathered her blankets and ruined clothing and threw them all into the hamper. She adjusted her games so they lined up neatly. She tidied up all the little wolf figurines Sena had given her over the years with a smile. Her tail wagged back and forth as she tidied the small space up. She grabbed her over sized shirt and pulled it over as it sat snug on her fur. She huffed as she tried to calm down. She ruffled her fur as she slowly sank down to human form. She heaved a sigh as the shirt hung like a dress.

“This isn’t going to work. At all. Dreams don’t come true like that. A nightmare maybe.” she sat on the couch and grabbed her switch. She tapped open to run among her village. She smiled as all the wolves greeted her. 

She giggled, “morning fang, chief~ Audie~ wolfgang~” she sang as she ran around. She paused hearing a knock and threw it on its dock. She opened the door to not only Craft, but Midge and Sarah too.

“G-Guys.” she jumped as they pushed inside. She paled seeing the packed bag Craft had.

“I j-just needed clothes! Normal!” She whimpered.

“These are normal. And adorable. And going to woo your date!” They beamed, “Sarah is going to fix your hair and Midge is moral support.”

“Go Go!” She grinned, “Actually I’m here to make sure they don’t overdo it. So who’s this person? Guy? Gal? Neither? Both?” She asked curiously.

Eclipse flushed, “He’s um. A guy. Mostly.” she held the edge of her shirt looking at the floor, “I don’t know if he’ll actually show or not. I mean. just. The situation is weird.”

“Well if he stands you up, I kill him~! Or if he makes you cry. I’ll. Kill. Him.” Craft pulled out a few clothing articles, “oh your hair is silver again. Well good thing I brought a range of clothing.”

“Yeah just. Things.” she brushed a curl behind her ear with a frown. She looked at the clothes and gulped.

“Prepare~!” Craft and Sarah grinned as they closed in on the werewolf whose eyes grew wide.

“Midge help!” She cried as she dragged towards the bathroom. The duo giggled madly.

“Have fun!” Midge sat on the couch to look at some of the clothes.

\----------

He checked his phone as he sat on the fountain’s edge. 12:15. He looked around and didn’t see her yet. Had he been wrong to come? He leaned on his hand as he closed his eyes. He’d give it another half hour. After all, maybe she overslept. Or had to work. Well.

“She didn’t agree after all…” he sighed and hung his head.

On the other side of the fountain, Eclipse stood nervously. She brushed a strand of hair back that had escaped the twin braids Sarah had done. She rocked on her heels as she pulled at the overall short’s hem. She felt her face grow hot as she looked around. She sighed checking her phone. 12:30. She looked around and moved around the fountain. 

At the same time she got up, Arulius stood up to walk around to get a better look, the two heading in the same clockwise direction as they continued to stay half a fountain apart. He checked his phone again as he brushed his hair back with a sigh. It was almost 1 in the afternoon now. He held his phone to his mouth as he looked around again. Maybe he had been wrong. His heart hurt as he sighed. He was so hopeful.

Eclipse frowned, feeling tears on her eyes. She was stupid to think someone like her had a chance to make a friend. She sighed as she looked at the time. 1:15 now. She pulled her phone out and called Craft sniffling, “Do I wait longer?” she whimpered.

Arulius paused hearing the girl’s crying. He stood up looking around in a panic. Did she really come? Why was she crying?!

“No. No. I just. I don’t see him. I’m just. I was stupid to come out here. Thank you guys for helping. I’m just going to go home. Order a pizza or something. Play some games.” she wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to leave. She walked back towards the side of the fountain she came from, silver braids trailing behind her. 

Arulius’s eyes grew wide. He felt the world stop as he watched as she moved by. He gasped as he moved to grab her wrist before she could go too far. She whipped around doe-eyed, tears dripping down as she looked up at him.

The two stood silent, staring at each other with wide eyes. Gold looking at blue.

“M-Miss fairy...wolf.” he breathed softly as he finally spoke.

“P-Prince..” she responded as a fresh batch of tears formed.

His frown curled up as he began to grin wider and wider, fangs sticking out. He reached and picked her up spinning with her.

“Ah!” She gasped and held on tightly. She looked at him closer and sniffed at his neck, “Y-You picked up my hair tie!” She gasped in recognition.

“You’re real! Really real!” he beamed as he held onto her tightly as he spun around in a circle excited. He beamed as he set her down.

She reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, a smile forming on her own, “Y-You too! This is real! Right?” she started to cry. His hands moved to wipe her tears.

“I thought I messed up.” he laughed as he held her face gently in his hands. He rested his forehead on hers. A few folks gave a small laugh and aw at the two.

“GIT SOME!” someone shouted.

Eclipse felt her cheeks heat up, “U-Um do... Do you want to talk somewhere?” she looked at the ground. She shuffled her feet nervously.

“We can! Somewhere quiet.” he smiled gently as he took her hand.

She laced their fingers together with a grin, “How about the park? By the lake?”

“That works!” he grinned as they started to walk.

  
  


\---

“Wait someone actually showed up?!” Marcus hissed as his friends were staring over the cafe wall at the fountain.

“Yeah. It looks like a young lassie.” The blond man squinted as he stood on the bench, “Got some wild hair.”

“Darlin it’s called fashion, dual tones are so in right now.” The other moved his shades to lean on the back wall.

“Can you two be any more obvious?” Marcus sighed as he wheeled away from the booth.

“We’re pros at sneaking!” DJ snickered as he moved to push his chair.

“No. you aren’t.” Marcus scowled, “Honestly I was hoping he’d just get stood up and forget this whole thing.”

“I’M GONNA KILL HIM!” they jumped hearing someone yell. They turned to the violet haired young person who was being restrained by two women.

“HE MADE HER CRY I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE'S DEAD! DEAD!” they snarled, their face seemed slightly distorted as they fumed.

“Calm down Craft! We’re in public!” Midge scolded as she pulled them off the bench, “look let’s just trail after them okay? I’m sure Eclipse will notice us but.” she sighed.

“GOOD! let’s go. I’ll wring his neck.” Craft snarled. They brushed their hair back with a deeply furrowed brow, “I told her! He makes her cry. Killing. I’m going to kill!”

“Excuse me.” Marcus made his way over, “Are you friends of that girl?” he asked tilting his head.

“What’s it to you?” Craft snapped, he paused looking at him, “Ah.”

“Correct if you assume I’m that man’s brother.” Marcus chuckled seeing the look across the other’s face, “it seems we have a common interest right now.”

“Indeed.” Craft frowned. They scowled, “Well, let’s tail 'em. You can say goodbye to your brother before I Kill him.”

“I suppose so.” Marcus sighed. If these were her friends. What was SHE like.

  
  


\------

“So do you transfer through a bite?” Arulius asked as they sat on the bench in the park.

“No, I’m not that kind of werewolf.” she admitted sheepishly, folding her legs up. “While I can bite and I like to gnaw on things, I’m what’s called a lineage wolf. My father was a werewolf so I got it through him.” She sighed, “So I’ve always been able to shift.”

“What about full moons, I never see you in the dreams around those nights.” he leaned on his hand, eyes wide.

“Oh, I normally am awake all night playing video games! I always take the full moon and a few days off! Safety first! While I'm not forced to shift, I just can’t sleep and I get really anxious and chew on things. It’s more comfortable to just take a wolf form and chill.” She grinned, “Actually, tonight’s a full moon so I was going to just play games.”

“At least you can time it out!” he grinned.

“And what’s with you!” She gasped, “Last night you.” she stared with wide eyes.

He held his hand up, the tips turning black and into claws, “This? I’m a shade. Kinda. Born this way. Not sure why though. No one else in my family is like this.” he sighed, “I had a lot to deal with growing up. Falling into shadows, accidentally floating, turning into a snake thing.” he laughed.

She stared at him and pursed her lips, “C-can I see it. In real life?” she asked with a sparkle to her eyes, “You were... So fluffy..” She jolted and turned, staring towards the tree line.

“I could say the same to you!” he laughed. He paused seeing her staring over the bench towards the trees. He squinted and groaned, “Hold on.” He stepped off the bench and vanished, slithering along the ground as a black shadow as she continued to stare like a pointing dog.

\----

“Give me the binoculars!” DJ growled grabbing for them, “hey where did Ru g-- oh she’s watching.”

“Shit.” Conrad grumbled, “This is cuz ya jus HAD ta see! I was Doin fine narratin!”

“Ah! Eclipse is looking! Shit! Shit! She’s going to get so angry.” Craft bit their thumb nail, “Where did the bastard go i need to kill him!”

“Where DID I go? I wonder.” Arulius appeared behind the group causing them all except for Marcus to jump.

“Oh. There you are.” Marcus sighed, he was more than used to his brother’s skill at teleporting as needed, “Took you long enough to notice.”

“I was ignoring you but she noticed so.” he smiled but his eyes were cold, “I told you. It’s. Fine.”

“YOU MADE HER CRY!” Craft lunged at him but was forced to the ground by DJ and Conrad who snarled. “GET OFF ME YOU DUMB BIRD BRAINS IM GOING TO THROTTLE HIM HE MADE MOONY CRY!”

Arulius frowned at the attempted assault. He crossed his arms as he tapped his foot with a scowl, “I didn’t do it on purpose, if you were watching you’d see she’s been laughing for an hour.” he huffed. He felt bad enough making her cry. He brushed his hair from his face.

“Craft, Calm down.” Sarah laughed and looked the taller man over, “Hey doesn’t he remind you of Eclipse’s Dream Prince?” She stared at him with a pursed smile, “Like the one she draws?”

He gave a sweet smile, “Good observation. Well now, I’ve made it known we know you are here. So we’re going to go. Please leave us be. Marcus.” he scowled.

Marcus frowned, “Fine. But I’m not done.”

“I’m going to call Sena. then yer FUCKED!” Craft hissed. Conrad pushed their head down more.

Arulius sighed, walking back towards Eclipse, “let’s go somewhere else they can’t tail us.”

She folded her fingers together looking at the sky, “we can.. Go back to my apartment? I have animal crossing.”

“Oh?” He grinned, “Oh let’s stop by my dorm first, so I can get my switch! We can play together!”

“Oh!” She laughed happily, “Let’s!”

\-----

She walked from the bathroom in the oversized shirt, “Don’t get scared okay?” She asked as she walked towards the couch.

“I won’t promise.” he smiled as he logged into his console. He watched her as she began to grow, bones cracking as she changed from human to wolf. She shook her head. Her eyes pleading to him. He couldn’t help but stare. He set his game down and got off the couch. He reached and pet her cheeks. She leaned into his pets, tail wagging.

“Oh, that’s unfair! You ARE soft!” he huffed, “Is this more comfortable?”

“It is. I would prefer to take this form for the most part but. Can’t work or live as a big wolf.” she plopped her head on top of his. “And buying clothing is nigh impossible.” she sighed. “Eating is also easier as a human.” she laughed.

“I feel that.” he covered his mouth, “Do you mind if I also…”

“Of course!” her ears stood up as her tail wagged, “I want to pet you too!” She beamed, fangs gnashing a bit.

He chuckled, “alright. I think I’m bigger than you though. Longer at least.” he let the shadows creep up his fingers and legs, the black-purple tone covering him. His eyes snapped open solid gold and glowing as he grew and stretched the fur fluffing down from his hair all over. He snickered as he did stand a bit above the wolf, “This is also more comfortable for me.” he watched her tail pick up speed as she reached and began to pet the fluff in his mane. He wrapped his tail around her paws with a fanged smile.

“YOU ARE SOFT TOO!” she beamed happily.

“I’m glad!” he smiled and laid on the couch, tail curling over the end. She got on top of the long shadow noddle laying against him as she grabbed her controller, “My dodo code or yours?” she asked as they lounged.

“Oh actually.” he grabbed his phone with his tail, “Can we take a photo together like this?”

“Eh?” she flushed ears flattened, “I don’t... Um..” she panicked. “Why? I mean. I’m a wolf you’re a shade. What if someone sees it?”

“It’s just for me and to get my brother to shut up. I’ll send you it so you have it for your needs too.” he laughed, “and we can say it’s our halloween costumes.”

“Oh.. Okay.” she looked at the camera and stuck her tongue out, flashing a peace sign.

The shade placed one hand on her head while holding the other on up, his fingers up in his form of a peace sign and stuck his forked tongue out taking the photo. He set it near his arms as he picked up his switch, “okay!”

“Do you have any peaches?” she asked as they ran around her island.

“No, I don’t but my brother does.” he admitted, “I can see if he wants to drop some off.” he squinted before he laughed a bit, “Are.. are all your villagers wolves?” 

“Shut up they are cute!” She huffed as she flattened her ears, “Look I just like them. I mean just LOOK at Lobo!” she huffed, “They are my babies.”

“Well I mean almost all my villagers are purple, so.” he snickered, “We can visit my island after. Oh, can I have your friend code?”

“Oh sure!” she pulled up the menu as he called his brother.

“What. Where are you.” Marcus sighed as he answered.

“Eclipse’s place. Can you get on your switch? She needs peaches.” Arulius thumped his tail against the couch as the wolf leaned on him, planting flowers around his villager. He laughed, “Stop that! I will pluck them!”

  
  


“You can take them!” She beamed, “I have lots of hybrids! And you said you like purple so.” she grinned as she looked at the shade and gave his cheek a quick lick, “To monsters.” she spoke lowly so his brother wouldn’t hear.

He turned bright yellow.

“Hello? Guys? If you want peaches. Friend code. Dodo code. Whatever. What am I getting in return? Are you seriously JUST playing animal crossing?! After your fit today Ru?!”

“Silence!” The shade laughed loudly. The wolf giggled as he put the phone on speaker mode, resting it on the table so he could play and talk. “What’s wrong with finally meeting a friend you’ve had for years and playing animal crossing!”

“You are a dork. I swear to god. If I bring peaches what can I get though? She paying or you? I’m not running a charity.”

“I can give you bells or hybrids!” She wagged her tail.

“.... Do you have blue roses.” he said after a brief pause.

“I Do!” She beamed, “Oh my code is--”

The two laughed as they played all night, Marcus even in on the fun.

\---

Arulius shifted as he opened his eye in the morning light. He yawned as he looked at the wolf girl who was laying on his chest. The gold from the morning sun hitting her silver fur in a way that made him grin. He stretched and slithered from under her, doing his best to not wake her. He went to her kitchen and took human form. He looked in the fridge and snickered. So much meat. But eggs too. He saw the bacon and drooled. It should be fine. He took it out and rummaged around for a frying pan, turning the stove on.

Eclipse shot up when the bacon began to sizzle. She rested her muzzle tiredly on the sofa back before she got up and walked in. She set her head on top of his, “Smells good.” she mumbled still half awake. She yawned and grabbed a few raw slices with her claws, chewing on it.

“Is that safe?” he asked, concerned.

“Yup~!” she licked her jaws, “I do it all the time. Just as a treat.” she yawned as she shifted down to human form and leaned on him, “is your brother gonna get mad you stayed over?”

“I don’t think so. He was really happy to get blue roses so here’s hoping.” he laughed loudly.

She giggled as she smiled, “it’s so weird.”

“We aren’t asleep?”

“Well there’s that but also just. That we’re both. Ya know.”

“Yeah. but. It’s nice to have someone like that..”

“Mmhm. You know. I should introduce you to Sena!” she stole another slice of bacon letting it hang from her mouth some, “Sena is smart. He’s also like us!”

“Sena?” he asked as he took the cooked bacon from the pan, “one egg or?”

“Four please!” she yawned. She moved to grab some plates, “Sena is my guardian. He’s watched me since my parents died.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I barely remember them anyway.” she waved her hand dismissively, “But you mentioned you don’t know why you are..” she gestured, “A shade. Sena might!”

“I see…. I wonder. Think he’d know why we met in our dreams for almost..18 years?”

“He may!” she gasped, “I never thought to ask since I thought you were just some dreamy guy I well dreamed up.”

He felt his face grow hot, he set her food in front of her, “You.. think I’m dreamy?”

She turned bright red and covered her face, “I mean. Just. you’re handsome. And charming and princely and.” She huffed, “Look you didn’t say you were a prince charming in life too! It’s unfair!”

He snickered. He looked at the floor deep in thought. He looked up at her, “will you get mad if I try something?”

“What?” she asked looking up. She made a noise as he was near her face.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. A gentle peck, nothing more. He pulled back red-faced.

She stared in disbelief, “you... You uh… kissed... Raw.. bacon…mouth...” she stammered unable to get her thoughts out. She turned bright red as she processed what happened, staring at her eggs.

She looked up, hair fluffed up, “Again!” She declared making him jump.

He chuckled and bent down kissing her again. This time she kissed back and gently bit his lip with her fang making him wince.

“Hey!” He snapped a bit. She giggled and kissed the bloody spot.

“Wolves have fangs.” she reminded him as she wrapped her arms on his neck.

He grinned and kissed her once more, “you know. I think a wolf is far cooler than a fairy.”

“You think?” she laughed, his eggs burning in the pan, but they didn’t care.

\--------

Eclipse sat outside the college building with a scarf around her neck, her silver hair popping out of it. She played on her phone as she sat on the steps waiting.

“You.” 

She looked up at Marcus who was staring at her.

“Yes?” she asked tilting her head, “you’re Ru’s brother right?” She asked, “the one who gave me peaches?”

“I am.” he frowned, “I wanted to talk to you without my brother.”

She frowned and flipped into her phone pulling the selfie up and handing it over, “Ru said to just show you this if you want to start something.”

He took her phone with a scowl, which turned into confusion. He looked back and forth, “What?”

“That was how we looked last night. Playing animal crossing.” She stated blankly, “I’m not going to spill his secret or anything. Not when he has mine. And now you do.” 

“Yes Quite.” A deeper voice chuckled looking at the photo, “Aw, you’re wearing the shirt I sent you!”

Marcus looked up tense, “Who the peck?!”

“Sena!” She gasped seeing the blue-haired man as he looked at the photo over the young man’s shoulder. He gave a smile as he took her phone and handed it to her, kissing her cheek.

“How’s my little wolf song?” He smirked as he brushed her hair back from her face.

“What are you doing here?!” She gasped, smiling as she hugged him tightly.

Marcus stared confused. His chest hurt. He scowled a bit, “W-Who are you?”

“Don’t get worked up, young one.” Sena poked his head, “you and I are of the same thread, so I won’t stay around long. I’m just this little wolf’s guardian is all.”

“Same.. thread?” Marcus frowned. He rubbed the spot he was poked, “is this a joke? Are you really.” he looked at the girl and bit his cheek, “that photo are you really… And my brother with you… You aren’t afraid of him?”

“Yes. She is.” Sena snickered, “I’m curious towards the other in this photo. Is this perhaps the man Craft was screaming about?”

“Oh. that’s why you’re here!” She laughed. She looked at Marcus with a smile, “Why would I be? He’s a giant fluffy noodle! He’s so cuddly!”

“Yes, They were going NUTS, so I flew over as fast as the threads of fate allowed.” he chuckled. He looked at the photo again with a sly smirk, “A shade though. What’s his name?”

“Ru!” She beamed, “Arulius!”

“Yes?” he answered walking down the steps. Pausing he looked at his brother then the man, “have we met before?”

“Not in this lifetime.” Sena replied with a smirk, he kissed Eclipse’s head, “Well. I’m going to head back for now. I’m glad I got to see you. You know I can’t stay long. But feel free to text!”

He stared at Arulius with a big grin, “You best do it right this time, Prince.” he smiled as he turned to walk away. He waved over his shoulder, “Cheerio!” He laughed walking around a corner.

Arulius tensed chasing after but the man had vanished.

“You can’t catch him!” Eclipse laughed, “But good try!” She watched the demon peek around the corner, invisible to the rest and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed as he floated up behind her and rested on her head.

Marcus frowned and sighed, giving in, “You know. You’ll have to tell mom and dad your secrets out.”

“Oh, peck.” Arulius scowled. He sighed, “They won’t take it well.”

“What?” Eclipse tilted her head, “Your girlfriend’s a werewolf?” She turned a little red as she said it.

“HIS WHAT?!” Marcus gripped the railings on his chair glaring at his brother who avoided his gaze, “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“I um.. We.. kissed?” He was red in the face, “Just Kissed! Honestly! You know we stayed up playing animal crossing all night until we fell asleep on the couch!”

“Canoodling I bet.” Marcus squinted as they both grew red avoiding his gaze, “Oh my pecking god.” he slapped his face.

“Surprise?” Arulius smirked as he took Eclipse’s hand helping her to stand. She leaned on him with a big smile. She stood up and kissed his cheek with a smirk. He blinked and turned and kissed her forehead, moving to hug her tightly. He grinned ear to ear.

“I can’t believe my brother is a pecking furry.” Marcus sighed heavily as he started to wheel away. He looked back at the two, “I’m not telling mom and dad. You need to. Sooner than later.” he sighed again, “Goodbye you pecking furry!” He laughed as he headed down the sidewalk.

“I am NOT!” Arulius was bright red. Eclipse was so red she matched her scarf and buried her face into it.

Arulius sighed and watched his brother leave. He laced his fingers between hers and smiled, “Want to get lunch?” He asked.

“Yes!” she chirped, “let’s go to the diner!”

“Sure.” he smiled as they walked off campus hand in hand.

The crescent faced demon sighed as he watched them. Floating a bit above them he closed his eye and smiled, “Good luck.” he whispered to Eclipse before vanishing.

“Of Course!” She grinned.

“Of course what?” Arulius blinked.

“I Love you!” she beamed.

He turned red and smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
